<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Catch by Eikaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660356">A Good Catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron'>Eikaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Bite marks, Blow Jobs, Clover is a tease, Gay Clover Ebi, Government Assigned Boyfriend, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Qrow is So Done with it, Quickies, Set just before V7E8: Cordially invited, a reasonable amount of terrible fishing puns, canon compliant except that they get to wear the fancy outfits we know they deserved, extremly minor appearance of Ironwood whose only role is to be hilariously oblivious, fair game, look you can't prove this DIDN'T happen, shirt number three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Qrow and Clover did before the Schnee dinner party. (Hint: It was each other).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh look, it's another one of my "I am so thoroughly sick of seeing this on my hard drive, it's not getting better, whatevs I'm posting it now" fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow scowled at his reflection in the mirror, but it didn't help him decide between the two shirt options either.</p><p>He held the grey one up to his naked chest. Nice cut, <span>color</span> suited him, would definitely work. A safe choice. Also mildly boring in combination with everything else, since he wouldn't be able to wear his cape.</p><p>He held up the red one. Definitely suited him, a <span>not-quite-as-nice-as-the-gray-one-but-still-good</span> cut, color more vibrant. Would look great on him, but might be too bright and flashy for a fancy dinner party at the Schnee mansion. Or not flashy enough. He still wasn't entirely sure on that front.</p><p>Qrow held up the grey one again. Nope, too boring. Everything else was black. He'd look like a literal crow. Not happening. The red one then. He held it up. Nope, too much. He groaned and threw the shirts over a chair, just about ready to call it quits and go naked.</p><p>At this point the doorbell rang, a both welcome and entirely unexpected distraction.</p><p>Qrow did not bother putting on a shirt before opening it. When the doorway revealed the suit-clad figure of Clover Ebi, he wasn't sure if he ought to regret this choice or congratulate himself.</p><p>“Good evening, Qrow”, said Clover with his usual cheerful two fingered-salute.</p><p>“Clover! I'm not late, am I?”, he asked, anxious that he had messed up the time. “Thought I still had an hour left.”</p><p>“You do, don't worry”, Clover reassured him. “Mind if I come in for a sec?”</p><p>“Sure”, said Qrow and stepped aside to let him in, mildly confused as to what the man was doing here in that case.</p><p>Contrary to Qrow Clover Ebi was all set for the dinner; dressed to the elevens in a crisp white dress uniform and shining dark blue dress shoes. The outfit was overall similar in style to what he normally wore, though his grey undershirt had been exchanged for – the heresy! – a long-sleeved dark blue shirt. He had also foregone his usual armband, belt and gloves. Qrow privately thought that Clover would have looked better in green, but it wouldn't surprise him if the Atlas military had regulations about acceptable shirt colors to be worn with their ceremonial uniforms.</p><p>While passing him by Clover's eyes flitted over Qrow's body with definite appreciation, lingering on his abs for the briefest moment.</p><p>Congratulating himself it was then.</p><p>“I'm just here because I'm bored”, Clover admitted sheepishly as he slipped out of his shoes, answering Qrow's unspoken question. “As you can see, I'm already primped and polished and yes, we still have an hour left before we have to leave for the Schnee dinner. Figured I could annoy you instead of pacing up and down in my own apartment?”</p><p>Qrow chuckled and led him into the living room.</p><p>“You never annoy me”, he said. Then he looked Clover up and down and scratched his chin in pretend thoughtfulness.“I do have one condition for you staying here, though.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Clover raised his eyebrows questioningly. Qrow grinned and gestured for the other man to follow him into the bedroom, where he picked up the discarded dress shirts.</p><p>“You have to help me decide on a shirt”, he sighed helplessly and now it was Clover's turn to laugh.</p><p>“I can do that”, he said and sat down at the edge of Qrow's bed with his legs spread wide, elbows resting on his knees. “What have you got?”</p><p>Qrow held them up next to each other. Clover made a thoughtful humming sound.</p><p>“Are you wearing anything else over it?”, he asked.</p><p>“Black waistcoat with a floral pattern”, said Qrow, tilting his chin toward said garment hanging over the back of the same armchair where he had previously put the shirts.</p><p>“<em>Definitely </em><span>the red one then”, said Clover in a low voice. </span></p><p>Qrow held it up and inspected it critically.</p><p>“It's not too flashy?”, he asked, looking to Clover for confirmation.</p><p>The other man crawled backwards until he was lying down on his back, crossed his legs at the ankles and put his hands behind his back, the sight of which was doing extremely interesting things to Qrow's nether regions. Clover shook his head and tsk-tsked disapprovingly.</p><p>“That's what the waistcoat is for”, he explained patiently. “Definitely the red. Brings out your eyes”, he added in a low voice, giving Qrow a coy look.</p><p>“Red it is then”, said Qrow, blushing only a little bit, and put the grey one back into the closet. “Thanks.”</p><p>Clover, as usual, was a fucking tease. A delicious, teal-eyed tease, who kept flirting with him. Qrow was enjoying himself immensely.</p><p>“Though I have to say”, drawled Clover, “As much as I liked both of those...” He bit his lower lip and Brothers, how much intensity could you even put in one smolder? ”My personal favourite... is shirt number three.”</p><p>Qrow's brows drew together in confusion for a moment.</p><p>“There is no-....”</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>Qrow had to turn his eyes away lest he spontaneously combust. The flush crept up his neck and ears nonetheless. That does it, he thought. Fuck. Clover was getting fucked right now. They had been dancing around each other for weeks, but enough was enough. There was only so much a man could take. Or not take, as it were, having it dangled tantalisingly in front of his face on a daily basis without relief. He stole a glance at Clover who had evidently taken his silence the wrong way and was looking worried and self-conscious all of a sudden.</p><p>“Sorry”, the other man said quietly, his hand jerking awkwardly in a half-aborted gesture of trying to tuck a non-existing errant strand of hair behind his ear, “I...that came on too strong, didn't it? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm really sorry Qrow, forget I said anything. I'll... I'll leave you to get ready-”</p><p>Clover sat up and made to slide off the bed. His eyes widened in surprise when Qrow, who had decided that the best defence was a very sexy offence, tossed the red shirt aside and climbed onto the bed.</p><p>“You know what happens when you keep baiting me like that, Clover?”, he purred, crawling forward until he was kneeling over Clover's legs.</p><p>He pushed the other Huntsman back down and planted his hands to either side of his face. Their eyes locked. Clover's breath hitched when he saw the intensity in Qrow's eyes.</p><p>“Do tell”, he said, his eyes flickering to Qrow's lips hovering over him as he licked his own.</p><p>“I might just bite”, murmured Qrow.</p><p>Clover lifted a hand to run his index finger lightly down Qrow's naked chest and abdomen before he cheekily hooked it into Qrow's belt.</p><p>“Guess I should reel you in then, huh?”, he said, wriggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.</p><p>Qrow laughed, both amused and impressed that Clover would have a retort ready so quickly.</p><p>“I rather think I'm already caught”, he said and let the man pull him into a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p><br/>
It was absolutely marvellous. The feeling of Clover's wet tongue stroking his own, their hot, hard erections rocking against each other, the strong hands on his naked back and chest. Qrow pulled away from the kiss so he could do some actual biting on Clover's neck and then flipped them around for the sole purpose of finally, finally getting his hands on Clover's spectacular arse, which turned out to feel every bit as well-formed, firm and magnificent as it looked.</p><p>“Nice ass”, he told Clover breathlessly, before he grabbed it tightly and ground them together, pushing his knee between Clover's legs. Clover moaned softly and ran his hands through Qrow's soft hair.</p><p>“Yours is not so bad either”, he chuckled.</p><p>Qrow rumbled pleasantly when the fingernails scratched his scalp and then gasped when Clover moved his mouth to Qrow's neck in order to plant a few bites of his own. He briefly rubbed his cheek against Qrow's, delighting in the light scratch of Qrow's beard stubble.</p><p>Grinning, Qrow pulled Clover's shirt out of his pants, but found that the vest was too tight to properly slip his hands under it. He tugged impatiently at the shirt tails.</p><p>“Take that off”, he growled.</p><p>Clover obediently sat up, straddling Qrow, and began to unbutton his vest with excruciatingly slowness. Qrow, holding Clover's waist, fervently jerked his hips. Clover gasped and sped up, moving on to the shirt buttons. Qrow smirked and brazenly ran a hand along the inside of one thigh, brushing Clover's hard-on with his thumb. Clover, eyes closed and breathing heavily, fumbled his cufflinks open, shrugged out of his vest and threw it in the vague direction of the chair, where it landed perfectly. Qrow helped him take the shirt of, careful not to wrinkle it too much, then pulled him into another searing kiss.</p><p>After a few seconds Clover pulled away and sat up once again.</p><p>“Wait”, he panted. “We should set an alarm.”</p><p>He fished his scroll out of a back pocket. Qrow nodded and inhaled sharply when the Huntsman cheekily took Qrow's hand and placed it on his hard-on. Qrow grinned and stroked him through the fabric while Clover fiddled with his scroll. He popped the buttons on Clover's pants open one after another, relishing the way the other man's breathing quickened and he pushed into his hand. Clover threw his scroll rather carelessly onto a pillow and immediately went on to make much better use of his fingers by divesting himself of most of his remaining clothes. Qrow leaned back on his elbows, watching Clover take off his socks and slip out of the tight uniform trousers through half-lidded eyes. He let out a contented sigh when Clover, now wearing nothing but form-fitting dark grey boxer briefs, slid between his legs and spread his hands over Qrow's thighs, thumbs stroking circles on their insides. Clover met Qrow's intense gaze with a hungry one of his own before he bent down to mouth the prominent tent in Qrow's slacks, fingers already hastily opening the top button.</p><p>Qrow groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips; pushing his hot hard erection against Clover's lips with a pleading eagerness that sent tingles down Clover's spine and straight to his groin. He curled his fingers around the waistband. The other man lifted his hips and Clover slowly, reverently pulled down his trousers. He once again inhaled sharply, then gasped when Clover nuzzled the bulge in his black boxers. Only one layer of fabric left. Clover could smell Qrow's arousal, feel the damp spot with his lips before he pulled that one down too, freeing his prize. Qrow's cock was of average size, slightly curved, rock-hard and leaking. It looked absolutely delicious. Clover's own stiffened in response. He stole a glance up at Qrow, who was leaning back on his elbows and breathing heavily, eyes locked on him. Clover smirked and held his gaze as he stuck out his tongue to lick a thin line along the entire length of Qrow's cock.</p><p>Qrow's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned and threw his head back.</p><p>Clover did it again with slightly more tongue, drawing a whimper, then grabbed the base with one hand and pushed the foreskin up with his thumb; relishing the feel of hot velvety skin. He licked the tip again and drew it into his mouth, playfully circling it with his tongue.</p><p>“Ah!”, hissed Qrow and arched his back.</p><p>He went on to make the most delightful noises as Clover sucked him off and it wasn't long until the Ace Op's hand darted between his own legs. Clover wriggled himself free with difficulty, letting out a relieved sigh when he was finally able to wrap heated fingers around his own aching hard-on. Shifting his weight to his knees, he jerked himself off in the same rhythm as he did Qrow, his head bobbing up and down the other man's cock. He glanced up briefly at a particular loud groan to see the Huntsman leaning back on his elbows, staring at him through half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust.</p><p>“Are you-?”, Qrow panted a half formed question, eyes following the movements of Clover's hand between his legs. “Damn, that's so hot”, he groaned and Clover chuckled; the vibrations around his dick sending Qrow to new heights.</p><p>Qrow ran a hand over his chest feverishly, the other slipping between his legs to grab his balls and Clover automatically moved his own away from his cock to take over but Qrow shook his head and batted it away.</p><p>“Let me... Ah, just, keep doing what, hah, what you're...doing”, he grit out between shallow, ragged breaths and Clover complied. Mostly. “<em>Fuck</em>”, moaned Qrow when Clover sped up just a little bit more, sucked just a little bit harder.</p><p>The Ace Op's skilled ministrations had him close to finish in no time and Clover let him shoot straight into his mouth, panting heavily as he worked him through his climax.</p><p>It took Qrow a while to get his breath back afterwards.</p><p>“Your turn. Come here”, he said in a raspy voice once he had.</p><p>He patted the bed next to his head. It took Clover a moment to comprehend the position that was on offer.</p><p>“You sure?”, he asked breathily. “You don't have to reciprocate in kind, you know, unless you-”</p><p>”Clover”, Qrow interrupted him, giving Clover's thighs a firm squeeze. “I want to. Now get up here and let me suck your dick.”</p><p>Clover swallowed.</p><p>“In that case”, he said and eagerly scrambled forward until he was kneeling over Qrow's face, his prick level with the other man's mouth. He placed his hands on the headboard.</p><p>Qrow licked his lips as he ran his hands along Clover's inner thighs. Steadying him with one hand he wrapped the other around Clover's flushed and leaking erection and pulled it towards him. Clover moaned, fingers tightening on the headboard, when Qrow's tongue darted out for a quick taste before he sucked the tip between his lips.</p><p>Normally the Huntsman would have drawn this out, but they were on limited time and so he quickly began lapping at Clover's cock in earnest; alternating between long, hot strokes with his tongue at one time, circling it around the shaft another and using his hands to jerk him off at the base to the sounds of Clover's pleased gasps and moans. Clover tried not to move too much but when Qrow did something particularly good with the tip of his tongue he couldn't help but buck his hips and push deeper into Qrow's mouth.</p><p>“Ah! S...sorry”, he groaned, looking down at Qrow through eyes that were half laden with concern that he'd made Qrow gag, half hazy with lust. Qrow grinned and patted Clover's thigh reassuringly before he slid his hands around the back and placed them on Clover's butt. He gave it a firm squeeze. Then the grin turned into a smirk when he set a fast rhythm for Clover to move in and out of Qrow's mouth.</p><p>“Yes! <em>Oh</em>”, moaned Clover, his eyes instantly flying shut at the sensation.</p><p>The headboard creaked alarmingly.</p><p>Qrow let go of Clover's arse, briefly ceasing to set a pace and switched to paying attention to the tip of his prick, sucking it and lapping at it with his tongue while he reached behind his own head for the white-knuckled hands gripping the headboard. He nudged them until Clover, bemused, let go. Qrow took the hands and put them on his head instead.</p><p>“No need to be gentle”, he told Clover before the man could even ask. Then he took Clover's cock as deep into his mouth a was feasible and sucked hard.</p><p>The Ace Op cried out and fisted his hands tightly into Qrow's hair, who inhaled sharply at the almost-painful sensation. It felt even better than he had imagined. His own spent cock leapt back to attention.</p><p>“Fuck”, panted Clover. “Fuck. Qrow, please, can I just...”</p><p>He whined, desperately pulling on Qrow's hair, when the other once again hollowed his cheeks and sucked, sucked, sucked. Qrow let Clover's spit-covered dick slip out of his mouth with obscene slowness.</p><p>“Fuck my mouth and come?”, he asked roughly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Clover, panting hard, nodded curtly.</p><p>Qrow moved his hands from Clover's ass to his hips, thumbs settling in the juncture between thigh and pelvis.</p><p>“Go ahead. Don't worry about going too deep, I'll hold you back if that's the case.” He paused, before he added with a slightly sheepish grin: “And, uh, feel free to keep tugging my hair.”</p><p>Clover quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Like that, do you?”, he asked, sotto voce, and wound a strand of hair around his index finger.</p><p>It should not, Qrow thought, be allowed for a man too look this smug when mere seconds ago he had had his dick in another man's mouth; begging to be allowed to fuck it.</p><p>“Yeah”, he admitted, a light flush creeping up his neck. “I, uh, I like it a bit rough. Maybe not painful-painful, but I'm fine with a strong grip.”</p><p>“Good to know”, said Clover, smirking.</p><p>And then that Atlesian bastard had the gall to grab a handful of Qrow's hair and use it to hold him in place while he guided his erection back into Qrow's mouth. Qrow was pretty sure he had never been so turned on in his life. Clover moved slowly, carefully at first, testing the waters. Seeing how hard the other Huntsman could take it, how deep he could go, how fast. Qrow held him steady, digging his thumbs in whenever Clover's cock threatened to trigger his gag reflex, tongue never stopping its caresses and before long Clover was burying his hands in black hair and penetrating Qrow's deliciously wet, hot mouth with reckless abandon, chasing his own climax.</p><p>It did not take long for Clover to come; spilling himself into Qrow's mouth with long, drawn-out moans and collapsing against the headboard.</p><p>The alarm went off right on time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You know”, said Clover as he buttoned up his vest, “that 'keep baiting me and I might just bite' line might have been the most tasteful fishing-related come on I've ever had.” He meticulously adjusted the four-leaf clover pin on his lapel.</p><p>“Why, what do people usually say?”, asked Qrow grinning “ 'Nice rod you got there, can I take a look?' '”</p><p>The sudden pained expression on Clover's face spoke volumes.</p><p>“Wait, really?”, Qrow chortled. “I was only joking!”</p><p>“I've also had 'Oooh, what a handsome fisherman. Consider me... hooked' “, said Clover in a mock-seductive voice. “Or”, here he leered at Qrow and lowered his voice even more, “ 'Wanna fish in my pool'?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Qrow snorted. “That one was from a woman by the way”, he added. “I really don't know what gave her the idea.”</p><p>“Wrong pond, eh?”, chuckled Qrow as he buttoned up his waistcoat. Deciding against the use of gel he combed his fingers through his hair to slick it back.</p><p>“Wrong <em>ocean</em>”, said Clover, giving Qrow's new hairdo an appraising look and clearly liking what he saw. “But hey, I'm sure there's plenty of fish in the right sea. At least that's what I told her.”</p><p>His amused expression morphed into a mildly puzzled one upon the devilish smirk spreading over Qrow's face.</p><p>“I'm sure she'll be”, the other Huntsman drawled, a certain glint in his eyes as he caught Clover's gaze and held it, “...a reel catch.”</p><p>Qrow easily dodged Clover's punch to his shoulder, laughing as he did so.</p><p>“Save some for next time, champ”, Clover told him good-naturedly, squeezed a pea-sized drop of Qrow's hair gel onto his fingers and returned his hair to its perfectly coiffed state with a few well-practiced movements and enviable ease.</p><p>“What?”, he asked when Qrow's eyebrows went up.</p><p>“Next time, huh?”</p><p>Clover blushed.</p><p>“Well, I mean...”</p><p>Qrow smiled and leaned close to him.</p><p>“Sounds promising”, he whispered into Clover's ear. “I'll hold you to that.”</p><p>The smug expression was back in no time.</p><p>“I'm counting on it”, replied the Ace Op, fussing with his collar.</p><p>Seeing a flash of purple, Qrow cleared his throat and awkwardly tapped his neck.</p><p>“Bite marks”, he explained, when Clover didn't catch on.</p><p>“Oh. Right.”</p><p>The Ace Op closed his eyes and concentrated briefly. Green aura flared up and for a split-second he felt the skin on his neck and shoulders grow hot in several spots.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“No”, sighed Qrow, regretfully watching the bruises fade from Clover's skin. With a wink he added: “They're gone though.”</p><p>Clover chuckled and checked his cufflinks. Qrow did the same.</p><p>“How do I look?”, he asked Clover.</p><p>He looked down at himself to see if he had forgotten anything and, confused, plucked a mysterious stray hair from his his shoulder that was both too long and too blond to be from either of them. Yang's, probably. They got everywhere.</p><p>The Ace Op raked his eyes over Qrow's body in a drawn out once-over.</p><p>“Like the regret of not being able to drag you right back into bed”, he said and Qrow's face flushed at the obvious heat in Clover's eyes. “Me?”</p><p>“Like you just stole my line, Gorgeous”, Qrow shot right back and jerked his chin at the door. “Time to go, I suppose.”</p><p>“Guess so”, sighed Clover. He checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror one last time and headed towards the door.</p><p>Qrow made an exaggerated sweeping motion with his hand.</p><p>“After you”, he said, letting Clover pass, then grabbed his scroll from the coffee table and followed close behind him, playfully squeezing the man's butt one last time on their way out.</p><p>“Did you just let me go first just so you could have a grab at my butt?”, asked Clover, with a flirtatious look over his shoulder.</p><p>“Absolutely”, said Qrow.</p><p>“Cheeky”, Clover chided him, in a tone that suggested he very much approved. He checked the time on his scroll while Qrow locked the door behind them and groaned. “Darn it. Looks like we gotta run.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They made it to the entrance hall with a minute to spare; the two of them casually strolling around the last corner at a leisurely place, deep in conversation. Like two people who had just coincidentally happened to leave their apartments at the same time and walked here together.</p><p>General Ironwood nodded at them as they arrived.</p><p>“Ah, Clover. Perfect timing, as always. And clearly you've been a good influence on Qrow – I don't think he has ever been this punctual.”</p><p>Qrow snorted and rolled his eyes. Clover saluted smartly.</p><p>“Of course, sir”, he replied. “I consider it my duty to make sure everyone comes on time, considering how important this evening is.”</p><p>Ironwood smiled widely.</p><p>“I can see it was a good idea to pair you two up– is something wrong Qrow?”</p><p>“Nope, nothing. Just, uh, swallowed the wrong way, is all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>